


English Love Affair

by C_A_K_E



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: F/F, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:34:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28284795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/C_A_K_E/pseuds/C_A_K_E
Summary: Just a thought???
Relationships: Lyla/Ari, Yusef/Gavin
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

Lyla

"I don't understand," I said. My parents were sitting in front of me, Robbie next to me and the twins running around doing their own thing.

"Ask questions if you need to, love," my mom said. "But this is happening whether or not you like it." I frowned, fiddling with the ring on my finger.

"So Robbie get's to choose someone he wants to marry, yet I'm being forced to marry someone I don't even know?" I was angry. I was absolutely furious, this information changing everything. Robbie had already picked his wife, a women he had been in love with since he was seventeen, and now I had to marry someone I didn't know simply because the oldest Prince of England wasn't able to rule on his own. I had to move to England, I had to be away from my family, and I had to be with someone I didn't love. My parents weren't exactly my favourite people at the moment, but Robbie and the twins were the most important thing to me.

"Honey, it's not up for discussion," my dad said.

"Fine," I sighed, standing up. I left them to themselves, making my way back to my room. This wasn't the dream option, but I had no choice but to do what my parents told me to.

The King of England was awfully sick, and it had pushed him and the Queen to make a bold decision. Yusef Brown was only twenty-two years old (just go with it), but he was their oldest son and next in line. And despite me being the same age, they had still decided that Yusef would do better at running the Kingdom with me by his side.

Outside of all the business, our parents were friends too, yet I had never met them or their two children. I only knew Yusef's name, never having bothered to do research or look at pictures properly if they came up. I never thought I was gonna marry one of them, so why do research?

I make may way to the library, opening royalty books and hesitating a little before I searched for the Royalty of England, dozens of words along with pictures showing up.

I skim onto one of the pictures, recognizing the King and the Queen, both of them posing for the picture exactly like my own parents would do. My eyes traveled to the two brunettes, one of them standing the way he was supposed to. The usual way for a Prince to stand doing photos. He looked proud, smiling the same smile as his father. He was ugly, but my eyes were quickly focusing on his sister instead. She had her hands in the pockets of her unroyal like pants, looking like she didn't care about standing straight like her brother. She had a smirk on her lips and a teasing look in her eyes. Almost as if she was the definition of trouble, and she was absolutely gorgeous.

I skimmed an article afterwards, reading about the state the King was in, a form of cancer they hadn't been specific about. I chewed on my bottom lip, reading line after line, feeling bad for all of them. I couldn't even imagine how I would feel if my own dad was that sick.

Another article told me that Ariana was charged with homosexuality, which was quite a coincidence for her status and style but I guess things like that happened. There was probably a possibility that one of the twins would turn out gay like me too.

I clicked on another article, feeling slightly disappointed when I looked at it. Sure, the picture was good and the smirk and the teasing look were the same as before, but the headline was what caused the disappointment. Her name was in it, but it read Ariana, not Yusef. I read the article anyway, the trouble-like appearance not just an appearance as it was basically a whole article about her reckless behaviour. I was intrigued, and she was so, so beautiful. But I was supposed to marry Yusef. Not his younger sister.

"Did you find him?" I looked up to see Robbie standing in my door.

"I did," I said, gesturing for him to come in while I found the picture again. Robbie sat down next to me, looking at the picture.

"I read about Ariana, you know?" he said. "she's quite the troublemaker."

"Yeah, it seems like it."

"Just the way you like them." I looked him, seeing him wiggled his eyebrows, and I chuckled.

"she's not the one though."

"No, I know," he sighed. "But hey, it's gonna be okay. I know it sucks, but you're the only one capable of doing it." I knew what he meant. And since both Yusef and I were out of the closet, it would be ridiculous to have him marry a man and therefore I was the perfect fit. The fact that we were the same age made it easier to fool people into believing that we actually wanted this. I was positive that people were still gonna ask questions because they had never seen us together, and usually there would be pictures everywhere if we were as much as seen with someone who could potentially be our future wife. But my parents told me that once the wedding was over, and the questions started coming, they'd say we had done our absolute best to keep our relationship out of the public. And it was probably gonna work because people would understand why that would be necessary since we were both royalty. I knew we'd have to act like we were in love, but at least we didn't have to pretend when we weren't in public.

"I don't understand," Robbie said. "If the King isn't dead yet, why are they doing everything they can to make this happen as fast as possible?"

"Because people will know it's an arranged marriage if we get married right before the crowning." It made sense because if we rushed into marriage straight after the King had died, then it was too obvious that we were being forced into it.

"You know, they really are clever our parents."

"Too bad they don't get along," I sighed. I think one of the reasons why I found this so difficult was because my own parents never got along. They were head over heels in love in the beginning, back when my mom brought my dad to Spain (without the s hehe). But after Robbie and I were born it just went downhill. And it was one of the reasons why we were so confused when they told us she was pregnant with the twins. It was never satisfying to think about your parents having sex, but we genuinely thought they didn't do it anymore. But since a divorce was never on the table, that being unacceptable between Royals, we had to grow up with the fighting. We had to hide in our rooms to escape it, and once it stopped we could finally breathe, but we both knew it wasn't for long because within hours they would start all over again. And I didn't want that. I didn't want to be like them, and I had told myself that ever since I understood they weren't happy. I didn't want to fight without purpose. To know we'd lose over and over again, fighting a fight we couldn't win. I used to be angry about how they couldn't just fix it. But I knew love wasn't always easy. That sometimes it just didn't work out they you wanted it to. But even so, I didn't want to be unhappy. I had been in love before, but I was looking forward to finding the one person I wouldn't fall out of love with again. And so I told myself while looking at Yusef, that maybe, just maybe there was a possibility that it would work out between us.

"How are you even gonna..." He stopped himself, clearly not sure what word to use.

"What?"

"Fuck-" he said. "You can't fuck with Yusef if he doesn't want to, but you can't risk getting seen having one night stands either." I looked at him for a moment, not having gotten that far in the process of thinking it through. But he was right, and while I knew it was stupid to think about, I was also a twenty-two year old person with hormones, and I dont think masterbation will hel.

"Fuck," I said, hiding my face in my hands.

"Look, Lyla," he began. "I know you don't want to get your hopes up, but sometimes love comes out of nowhere, and maybe the universe has something to do with this."

"What are you talking about?" I chuckled.

"I'm just saying that this wedding might turn out to be the best thing that has ever happened to you." I looked at him for a few second, biting my lip as I teared up.

"How?" I asked.

"If you fall in love with each other then it's all gonna be worth it."

"And if we don't?" I whispered.

"I don't know," he shrugged, and I rested my head on his shoulder, letting the tears fall. I wasn't gonna put up a fight with my parents because I knew I wasn't gonna win. So unless Yusef could somehow get us out of it, I had no other choice than to do this.

  
  



	2. Chapter 2

Yusef

I was fuming when my parents told me about Lyla (Don’t know the last name sry). Not because of Lyla as an idea, but because I was sure she was a decent person. But I was devastatingly in love with our stable-boy. My parents would never understand though, nor would they give into letting him rule the entire Kingdom with me. They wanted me to be happy, but marrying another Royal was always gonna be better for our reputation than marrying a stable-boy.

I wasn't pleased with being next in line, always having hated being the oldest. However, I knew it was for the best. Letting Ari become Queen instead of me wasn't something I wanted, not even if it was possible. Not for the sake of myself or Ari, but for the sake of Spain. I love her to death, but she wasn't well behaved. She was rude, sassy and did whatever she wanted to, and being Princess of spain didn't stop her from getting into trouble. Countless amounts of articles had been written alone about her reckless behaviour, the first one popping up when she was seven, and the number only increased when she got older, her teenage years making us lose count of all the things she'd done.

You'd think our parents cared about it, but they didn't. Sure, our dad had yelled at her a few too many times, but it was never because she put our reputation at risk, it was because she wasn't allowed to do what she did. But he never loved her any less than he me, and our mom cherished us both. She loved the way I acted like a proper Prince, but while she constantly asked Ari to behave and told her to stay out of trouble, she still wouldn't change a single thing about her. And she actually liked having two children that were so different, especially when Ari was only two years younger than me. But she got in trouble way too often for her to be able to rule the country, and I'd have to do it whether or not I'd lose the love of my life by doing so. This wasn't just about my family, it was about Spainentire future.

I ran through the palace, running out and down to the stables, my parents deciding not to go after me, knowing I needed time to process the news.

Falling in love with our stable-boy was the only thing I had ever done that I wasn't allowed to. Ari was the only one who knew about it because even if we didn't get along half the time, I still told her everything, and that included secret boyfriends too. A few times a week I was sneaking out at night to have sex with him, and then I practically spend all day at the stables with him when I didn't have other things to do. No one ever thought twice about it because they were sure I'd never go for a stable-boy, so they just assumed we were friends, and no one cared about that.

"Gavin," I said, rushing towards him, tears already running down my cheeks.

"Wow, baby, what's happening?" he asked.

"I... they..."

"Hey, look at me, love," he said, taking my face in his hands. "It's okay, just take it easy."

"I'm... they want..."

"Okay, you have to breathe, dude," he said, and I took a deep breath, calming down as he wiped my tears away.

"They're forcing me to marry the Princess of england," I said. Gavin's expression turned from worried to sad within a second, making him let go of my face.

"Are you gonna do it?" he asked, tearing up.

"I have to," I said, reaching out for him but he took a step back.

"And you won't consider running away?" he asked. We had been joking about it, messing around with the idea of escaping so we could love each other without anyone coming between us. But it had been on late nights where we were so caught up in each other that nothing else seemed to matter. We had been far too gone when we had thrown those ideas around, our minds clouded from being as in love as we were. But I couldn't give into something I had suggested when I was high on whatever Gavin made me feel.

"I can't," I cried.

"Why not?"

"I can't let Ari take over, you know that." I wasn't ready either, which is why I understood that my parents wanted someone to help me out. If I ran away with Gavin I would finally have him the way I wanted to. But how could I leave my family? How could I leave a lifetime of being a Prince for a boy I had known for a year? It just wasn't an option.

"You're actually choosing your reputation over me?" he asked.

"We're talking about my family here. Did you expect me to just leave it all behind?"

"I don't know, Yusef."

"I love you, you know that."

"Whatever," he sighed, turning around to walk towards the end of the stables, leaving me to myself. I knew he was gonna come around because he had told that no matter what happened, he'd always be right where he always was. But it was a lonely feeling walking away from him. He was the only person I needed right now, but I also knew he needed time.

My favorite thing about Gavin was how he made me feel alive. How he made me understand why Ari sneaked off almost every night. Because those hours away from the palace, was hours of freedom we didn't normally get. Don't get me wrong, we had all the time we needed to be us and barely anything was ever asked from us, but it was a different kind of freedom we had at night. And while a few hours with Gavin was normally what I sneaked off for, Ari was a lot more determined to just get fucked and then come back home. I didn't blame her because I liked sex as much as the next person, and she was never having sex with anyone but (Who should be this character???) Yet it seemed to be a lot easier for her to just let go. I was uptight, and I admitted that, but the person I was with was Gavin a lot more me, and it was a part of me that I didn't want to let go of. I was in love with him, and it was the kind of love I was scared I couldn't breathe without, so if he decided to give up on us, I was almost positive I was gonna die from being broken-hearted.

I walked back to the palace after resisting the urge to go after Gavin, Ari frowning when I walked past her as I got inside.

"Hey," she said, grabbing my wrist before I got any further. "What's going on?"

"If you had been here like mom and dad told you to, then you'd know." I pulled my wrist to me, continuing towards the stairs. Family meetings never caught her interest, so she did what she always did - stayed away. She knew she'd get in trouble for it, but he just didn't care.

"What the fuck, Yusef?" she said, and I turned around to look at her, seeing her walk towards me.

"I can't..." I stopped myself, looking away as I began crying again.

"Oh no," she said, pulling me into her arms. Ari had never been good at dealing with this stuff, always refusing to cry herself, and then having no idea what to say once someone else started. 

"They have arranged a wedding for me," I explained, and she pulled away from me.

"They have what now?"

"I'm marrying the Princess of England."

"But what about Gavin?"

"He can't run the Kingdom with me, you know that." Ari chewed on her bottom lip, clearly not liking this idea either. I knew she felt guilty about not being able to step in for me. She wanted me to be happy and as much as I wanted that too, I just couldn't run away with Gavin.

"So this Princess has to help you when dad... you know?" We never talked about our dads illness because it hurt too much. Death and Illness was never something that was supposed to happen to us. It was something we donated money for, our parents always visiting hospitals for whatever reasons. Ari and I voluntarily went with them every time to meet some of the kids to either play games with them or sing songs while our parents were in meetings. It was something especially Ati loved to do, and it had been her idea to do it in the first place. She almost never behaved properly in public, but she always made an effort with those kids, and they loved her. It was a side of her I barely ever saw, and the public was loving it too, never having experienced her like that either.

I remembered one of the first times a reporter had asked her if she was faking it to make up for all the articles about her behavior to which Anri had answered: "I don't give a shit about what people think about my behavior. I wouldn't be here if I didn't care about the kids. And not that anyone cares but kids are probably my favorite thing in the world, so don't ever ask me such a shitty question again". I was stunned, and so were the reporters along with the people around us, but Ari just walked away and back to the kids. She might have crossed a few lines with the way she decided to answer, but it was safe to say that Spain loved it. And she genuinely did only care about the kids, and she was so good with them. I couldn't wait till she adopted his own because that allowed me to see her like that more often.

But while fighting for other people's lives, we never even considered that one day we had to fight for our dad too. But suddenly he was getting weaker and weaker while my mom was trying her best to teach me how to be a King, knowing I was gonna have to take over a lot sooner than expected. And being twenty-two years old wasn't exactly an ideal age to become King, but it was how it was, and I needed help to make it work.

"Yeah, that's the plan," I said.

"I didn't even think arranged weddings was a thing anymore."

"Well, apparently they are"

"But that's shit."

"I have to do what I'm told."

"Why?"

"Because I'm not you, Ari," I sighed. "I have to do what I'm told because I'm the Prince of Spain, and I have responsibilities as the next King. I can't act like you because I'm a proper Prince, and I care about our family even if you don't." Ari looked at me for a few seconds, and then she walked past me and up the stairs, her bedroom door slamming shut shortly after. I was out of line, and I instantly knew it. I knew she cared about the family more than anything, but she just did so many things that made you think otherwise.

I made my way upstairs, knocking on her door before I went inside. She was sitting on the edge of her bed with a blank look.

"I'm sorry, Ari," I said.

"It doesn't matter," she said, not looking directly at me, I could see the gears turning in he head letting me he was thinking about someone.

"Is it (I needa name)?" I asked, and she finally looked at me. I didn't mind that Ari had sex with them, it was the fact that she sneaked out almost every time they did it. I snuck out too, but not nearly as often and I didn't have to walk through the forest in the middle of the night. (name) was allowed to sleep over, being best friends with Ari giving thwm that privilege, but Ari was loud when he was having sex, so for the sake of everyone else they kept it out of the palace. She used to bring them home constantly, and my room being across from hers let me know she was gay before she told me himself. And they still did it here every now and then, but it was mostly if (name) came over before Ari could say no.

"Why do you care?" she asked.

"Don't know," I shrugged. "I didn't mean what I said, you know that, right?"

"I know what you're thinking, Yusef," she said. "It's the same as everyone else, and as far as I know, I'll never be a good royal, but you don't have to tell me that."

"It's only because you don't try," I said.

"For fucks sake, B r u h," she said, raising his voice. "I don't look up to you, why don't you get that? There's not a single person I love more than you, but you have to stop acting like you can change me because I don't want to. And mom and dad don't want me to either, so I don't understand why you have this constant need to make me feel bad about being who I am." I teared up, because she was right. I had more often than not asked him to change. To act more like me and less like herself, and that wasn't okay. It was obvious that Ari wasn't the ideal Princess, but she was still a human being, and she had a right to be who she wanted to. She was loved for exactly who he was, so why I had an urge to do what I did was a mystery to me. It almost scared me that I hadn't been able to see we were as different as siblings could be. There was nothing I could do to change it, nor did I want to, yet I had still unintentionally tried to pressure her into being more like me, and that wasn't okay.

"I didn't mean to do that," I said, sitting down next to him.

"I know," he said. "But look, asking me to behave in certain situations is okay because I can behave if I want to, and you're always right about it when we're in public anyway. But asking me to be more like you is not okay because then you're trying to change me as a person. And if you keep doing it then you're gonna push me to my breaking point. It makes me feel like shit, Yusef. It makes me feel like you genuinely don't want me to be who I am. That you'd prefer me to be someone else. Someone that I can't possibly be." This was by far the most vulnerable Ari had ever been with me, and it was such a pleasant surprise that she for once decided to just pour her heart out because now I knew how she felt.

"Have you always felt like that?" I asked.

"I guess," she mumbled, playing with her fingers.

"Why haven't you said anything?"

"Because I know you're right," she said. "I know I'm supposed to be like you, but I'm just not."

"I don't want you to change, Ari."

"Then why have you asked me to since I was seven?"

"I didn't realize," I admitted. "And I'm so sorry." She took my hand and rested her head on my shoulder.

"Just please stop doing it."

"And I will, but you have to tell me if I'm crossing the line." Having done this unknowingly for so long made it necessary for me to know when I went to far. She basically wanted me to be able to tell the difference between "behave" and "stop acting like that" and I understood that while it was painfully similar, there was a huge difference. It was simple details, but it was important nonetheless. It was important because I could still ask her to behave in public, but I couldn't ask her to stop walking around the palace in something that resembles a hooker.

"I will," she said.

"So we're okay?"

"We're always okay." It was almost painful to think about the way I had made her feel without her telling me. It was annoying that she hadn't flipped out before, but at the same time she was filled to the brim with kindness, so I wasn't actually surprised. It was weird how such a pain in the ass could also be such a good human being. 


End file.
